fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gisele Yashar
(mentioned) |deathreason = Fell off a suspended car |residence =Tel Aviv, Israel (formerly) Mexico (formerly) Los Angeles, California (formerly) Hong Kong (formerly) |movie = (photo & mentioned) |profession = Drug Courier for Arturo Braga (formerly) Member of Dominic Toretto's Crew (until her death)|partners = Arturo Braga (formerly) Fenix Calderon (formerly)}} Gisele Yashar was a supporting character in Fast & Furious and a central one in ''Fast Five'' and Fast & Furious 6. She dies in the sixth installment in order to save her boyfriend, Han Seoul-Oh. Biography ''Fast & Furious'' She was the liaison for Arturo Braga who developed feelings for Dominic Toretto, who did not reciprocate. She warns him of potential danger that awaits after delivering Braga's heroin across the border. Dom saved her life in the chaos surrounding the heroin exchange meant as a trap for Braga. She returns the favor by giving the location of Braga's hideout in Mexico. ''Fast Five'' Gisele is recruited by Dominic to join his team for the heist, as she is described as someone who "isn't afraid to throw down". During Han's mission to retrieve Reyes' hand print, Gisele volunteers herself and assists Han. Due to high security at the beach, where Reyes is lounging, Han believes that he will be unable to complete his mission, but Gisele responds with "you don't send a man to do a woman's job". She removes her pashmina and walks over to Reyes' quarters in a bikini, immediately grabbing Han's attention as he watches her walk away. Later, the team assembles a replica of the garage in which the team must navigate through and practice driving (with plenty of drifting) under a time limit. Gisele comes very close thanks to her precision driving, which grabs the attention of Han yet again, who mutters "I think I'm in love" while watching her drive. After the team completes its mission, Gisele and Han are seen together, with Gisele sitting on his lap while he speeds down the autobahn. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Han and Gisele reunite with the crew when Dominic calls asking for their help. Hobbs informs the team of the importance of stopping Owen Shaw's heist crew because of the lives of millions are at risk if Shaw survives. As a former Mossad agent, she uses her skills in key scenes such as interrogation, weapons, and retrieval. During the operation attempting to stop the plane, she is seen hanging from the back of a Range Rover being saved by Han. However, seeing that Han is distracted and was about to be killed by Adolfson (a member of Owen Shaw's crew), she lets go of his hand in order to shoot at his attacker, thus sacrificing herself to save Han's life as she falls to her death. Angry and shocked at Gisele's sacrifice, Han kills Adolfson. At the conclusion of the operation, Mia and Brian are later seen comforting Han over her death. After the crew returned to the United States and had lunch at the Toretto house, Roman had grace and said a blessing to honor Gisele's sacrifice. Furious 7 When Dom heads to Tokyo, a picture of Gisele is seen when Sean gives Dominic Han's personal belongings. The picture was placed on Han's coffin at his memorial service. A deleted scene also reveals that it was Gisele who found Letty's body after Fenix tried to kill her, and it was Gisele who had Letty hospitalized. When Letty asked her why she would save her, Gisele simply tells her that maybe it is she (Letty) who is saving her (Gisele). Personality Gisele seems to like men who show courage. This was shown when she was repeatedly impressed with Han's courage to stick to the plan of stealing Reyes' money, even though they saw he was in league with local law enforcement. She was also quite witty. When Roman asked her what time does her legs open, she pulled out her gun at him and told them they would open the same time she pulled the trigger and dared Roman to ask her to open them again. She was also very fearless. When she saw Han was about to be shot and killed from beyond by Adolfson she immediately let go of Han's grip to shoot Adolfson knowing full well it would lead to her death. Abilities *'Expert Markswoman': Gisele was shown to have deadly marksmanship. Some example includes when she was able to shoot down one of Shaw's men while he was speeding away on a motorcycle. Another when she was able to shoot another one of Shaw's men as she was falling to her death. *'Expert Driver': She was also a capable driver, having been able to almost come close to slipping through Reyes' security cameras. Equipment Weapons *' ': Gisele's first sidearm was loaded with hollowpoint rounds. .|Han Seoul-Oh|Fast Five}} *' ': Gisele brought her second sidearm, a double action/single action semi-automatic pistol, to Rio de Janeiro when she was recruited by Dominic Toretto to his crew to help with the heist against Hernan Reyes. She first drew it on Roman Pearce when the latter came onto her, but took her aim off afterwards. *' ': Gisele drew her third sidearm when she was back-to-back with her boyfriend Han Seoul-Oh in Hong Kong. She later used it to kill Ivory by shooting him in the back as the latter attempted to escape on his motorcycle. *' ': Gisele was briefly seen with a rifle combined with a grenade launcher. Trivia *She was a minor antagonist in Fast & Furious before changing sides. Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Toretto's crew Category:Deceased